Change Was Never So Appealing
by RecklessGleekChic
Summary: Sadie invites her best friend Kristin, and Kurt to her vacation house for Christmas break. Some get along more than others in the end. A cute one shot. Kurt/OC. Better than it sounds. Give it a chance. :


_**AN: Hey! This is my second one shot. And it's dedicated to my friend Sarah-the-Strange. It's Kurt/OC, in Kristin's POV. It came out longer than I wanted it to, though. So, please Review. I'd greatly appreciate it. :D**_

_**[I only own the character Sadie, and the plot. The character Kristin belongs to Sarah-the-Strange. And Kurt belongs to Glee]**_

_**Explanation: So, it takes place around Christmas time. I know it's nowhere near Christmas time right now, but I came up with the idea because a few days ago, my family and I had a Christmas party in summer. So, that's what triggered the idea. :]**_

"**Change Was Never So Appealing"**

Kurt came through the front door with the last two things of luggage in each hand. He gently placed them down on the floor on either side of him, as he removed his gloves, and brushed off any snow that had landed on his winter jacket. He removed his wool knit hat, fixing the very few strands of hair that stuck up due to static electricity. I envy that boy for having perfect hair.  
"Thank you so much for helping me bring in the suitcases, guys. I owe you." Sadie stated, smiling her usual sweet smile.

"No, no. Don't worry about it Sades, we should be thanking you. You didn't have to invite us to your vacation house for the weekend. And we get to go to your family's Christmas party. I think it's us who should be doing the owing." I returned her smile, and playfully pushed her shoulder. We both turned our eyesight in Kurt's direction, as he was hanging his coat, and hat on the coat rack. He turned to us, a confused expression crossing his face. He clearly didn't hear one word we said, in his own little world.

"Well, I had to invite you guys. I had the chance of inviting two friends. Kristin, you're already my best friend, so that was a given. And Kurt has amazing style, and taste. So I couldn't pass up that with the privilege of decorating for the Christmas party." Sadie giggled at her reasoning. Kurt smirked, the words going straight to his ego.  
"We'll have your Christmas party looking the best it could." Kurt put simply, sure of himself. He picked up the two suitcases he set down by the door, and carried then into one of the bedrooms, then returned. When he came back, he stole a glance at me, then spoke. "You know, going on a shopping spree for some people wouldn't be a bad idea, either..." he turned his head the other way, and flicked his wrist.  
I puffed out my cheeks, baffled. I didn't think my style was that bad. "Oh, thanks Mr. Fasionista." I rolled my eyes. I think becoming a stage director, with average style, will get me farther than hoping to be a male model. I jumped a little when I felt a cold hand on my cheek. My eyes followed the arm up to the face of the person who was touching me.  
"Just stating my opinion, honey." He smiled a toothy grin, which made me shiver. No matter how much this boy got under my skin, he never failed to send shivers down my spine, or make me flail in my mind. And that's what I loved about him.  
"Hey guys, how about I make us some hot chocolate to warm up, and...we play board games to wind down?" Sadie uneasily smiled. Board games did sound like a lame idea, but it'd be a good way to just sit back, and have fun. Plus, I loved board games.  
"Sounds good to me." I replied. And once again, we both turned our heads to Kurt, waiting for his response. He leisurely looked at his nails, before looking up, and speaking.  
"Eh, it sounds like a good plan to me. I'll have my hot chocolate with a quarter cup of milk, half cup of water, and two marshmallows, please." Kurt sat on the couch with one leg over the other, and both his hands gently resting on his knee. After a moment, or two of silence, Sadie and I both busted out into laughter in unison. Kurt's patient expression immediately switched to irritation. "Fine, then. I'll make it myself!" He folded his arms tight, cradling his chest, his eyes narrowing at the T.V. that sat in front of him. I tried to seize my laughing, but every time I could breathe again, the image of Kurt's girlish posture appeared in my mind again. Thankfully, Sadie got a grip.  
"No, I mean," She slowly inhaled, to even her breathing, and exhaled all of the humor out of her system. "I mean, I'll make it for you, it's fine, I'm sorry. It's just...the way you were sitting," Another uncontrollable giggle escaped her lips. "...was rather feminine, in my opinion." Sadie pushed her lips to the right side of her face, twiddling with her fingers. After it was said, it didn't sound nearly as funny as it was in our minds, as it did insulting. "Well...those hot chocolates won't make themselves. I guess I'll leave the board game picking to you two then!" with a small smile on her face, Sadie disappeared into the kitchen. Lucky. She undoubtedly left the awkward situation for her own benefit, and left it with me.  
Kurt's expression looked distant. His line of view was to his left, and he was slightly slouched. Something he would never be caught dead doing. He always had perfect posture. But that's what we had laughed at. My sympathy grew at each second of silence that passed. I had to say something, but what? Dammit brain, why can't you work at times like this? I tried to ease into conversation. "Kurt..." it came out as a whisper.  
"I can change." He replied immediately. It took me by surprise. What did he mean he could change? He was fine the way he was. He sensed my confusion in my lack of response, his gaze directed to me now. "I can change. I guess I do tend to have feminine features, but I can change that." His eyes were soft. And if his blue eyes weren't filled with a sea of sadness, it'd almost be calming.  
I just looked at him. I was curious as to what would trigger those words to escape his perfect shaped lips. But I couldn't bring myself to ask why he said that, or to object to it, because I couldn't tear my eyes away from him. I was just so dazed at his angelic features, I wanted to make use of every second I could before he would turn away. Strangely, he wasn't.  
He smoothly hunched over, his arms both resting on his thighs to bring his face closer to mine. I then realized how retarded I must've looked just sitting Indian style on the floor in front of him.  
I felt my face getting hot, and felt my panic mode coming. So, I finally spoke to try and avoid it all. "Kurt, you don't need to change. You're fine the way you are. Everyone has fault about them they don't particularly like. I mean, I don't like having this frizzy mess on my head." I pointed to my hair, which really never could be perfect. "But, people's faults, and good qualities are what makes us, well...us" I pushed a small smile upon my lips. My problem was never to think before speaking, but not being able to shut up once I open my mouth. I mentally slapped myself.  
His face changed into a pondering expression, but a smile was tugging at the ends of his lips. He just wasn't letting it show yet. His breathing was even. I watched his chest rise and fall, but always returned my eyes to his face. His beautiful, beautiful face...  
The trace of the smile was gone, and his lips formed into a tiny pout. The twinkle in his eye disappeared too. Now what was that boy thinking?  
He sighed, dropping his eyes to the floor. "I'm expected to be a man. I'm a girl in the views of others." He raised his eyes slowly, and looked at me in a way I've never seen before. It gave me goose bumps, and made my heart stop. It was the deepest look I've ever seen him show. His facial features were so defined, but his eyes looked exasperated. I could feel the tense air that surrounded us, suffocating us. Then he spoke again. "I can change." And in an instant where I thought the edgy moment would collapse, a lock of Kurt's hair fell out of place, just resting on his pale forehead. A smile spread across my face in response.  
He looked up at his forehead, acknowledging the hair's movement, and rolled his eyes. His expression came off as amused though. I pushed off from the ground, and took a seat next to him on the couch. He didn't move from his position, but turned his head my way. I swiftly pushed the alienated piece of hair, and swept it back where it belonged. At that, he mirrored my smile, brightening the room. I placed my hand on his lap as quick as I could, knowing any hesitation, and I wouldn't have done it. "I know you can change Kurt. But I don't want you to. I like you the way you are." My cheeks turning pink, I smiled innocently. My heart was racing from my nervous reaction, but I had to say it. I never wanted to see such a distraught look on his face again. And as much as I was fearful that if he knew I had secret feelings for him, it might ruin our friendship, I'd rather see him happy, smiling that perfect, shiny smile with gleaming blue eyes.  
I snapped out of my daze, and looked at him, in taking my breath. His face was peaceful. His jaw line straight, and defined as his cheekbones were a bit higher than usual from his side smile, accenting the unseen freckles that covered his cute little nose, and cheeks, placed perfectly on his Celtic skin. And sure enough, the twinkle was back in his Cambridge Blue eyes.  
It felt like the day had passed by from us just smiling into each other's eyes when our focus was broken from Sadie entering the room. "Guys! You have to come see the decoration I just put up! It's adorable!" the smile that was planted on Sadie's face stretched from ear to ear. Wasn't she making hot chocolate? And wasn't the decorating Kurt's job?  
"Wasn't the decorating my duty?" Kurt spoke up, an eyebrow raised. Sadie nodded her head.  
"Yeah, it is. And we'll decorate tomorrow, but I couldn't help myself but put this one thing up. Will you just pleeeease come see it? Then we can play board games, and have hot chocolate." Sadie pouted, and gave us puppy dog eyes. I looked back at Kurt for a reassurance look. He nodded, so we both stood up from the couch. "Yay! Alright, follow me." Sadie disappeared around the corner. Right as I was about to follow her, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I spun around to face Kurt.  
"Just saying," Kurt started, as he took one of the curls from my hair in between his index finger, and his thumb, and held it to his mouth. "I enjoy your curly hair. It's cute on you, not a mess." He tenderly kissed the curl before letting it go, and walked in front of me to follow Sadie. I could've sworn I saw a smirk on his lips afterwards, too. That boy was sassier than I gave him credit for. And I liked it.  
I quickly hurried to meet up with the two when Sadie stopped us in the door way of the kitchen leading into the dining room.  
"Why are we stopping here?" Kurt insisted, resting a hand of his hip. Sassy son of a bitch. Okay brain, calm down. This is about Sadie's decoration, not Kurt.  
I quickly looked up at Sadie, waiting for her reply. I was curious too.  
"Because." She said vaguely, giggling again. "Are you guys ready for it?" She asked.  
"Duh." I replied. "That's what we're waiting for."  
"Alright, alright." Sadie stepped back two steps. "It's above you." Probably thinking the same thing, Kurt and I exchanged glances before looking above us. My jaw dropped. Sadie had put mistletoe in the door frame. And...Kurt was standing under it with me. No, there's no way. He would never go along with it.  
I forcefully turned my head to look at Kurt, whose body was facing me. I looked around, nervous. What was going on? Before I could even mutter a comment, Kurt wrapped his arms around my waist. I nearly jumped. This had to be a dream. No way, it was impossible. Kurt's head slowly dipped down to my level, and placed his nose to mine.  
"Maybe change isn't so bad." With a quick smile, he shut his eyes and connected our lips. I smiled into the kiss, and closed my eyes as well, wrapping my arms around his neck. This is the best Christmas ever. I'll have to remember to thank Sadie later. As of right now, I'm enjoying myself too much.


End file.
